


Утро и вечер двух лейтенантов флота Его Королевского Величества

by Enanta



Series: Hornblower by Enanta [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enanta/pseuds/Enanta
Summary: После возвращения с Ямайки, бывая в Портсмуте по делам, Буш останавливается у Хорнблауэра. «Мир посветлел для меня от ваших слов,» — сказал ему Горацио, когда отверг предложенные деньги, предпочитая голодать, но не обрекать на это друга. И сейчас Буш отчаянно желал, чтобы мир был светел для Хорнблауэра всегда. Его собственный светлел с появлением в нем Горацио.
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Series: Hornblower by Enanta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866109





	1. Утро в Портсмуте. Декабрь 1802

Декабрьский ветер продувал сырую, темную и тесную мансарду сквозь многочисленные щели, но Буш, еще не до конца проснувшись, улыбался. На душе было светло, хоть за окном стоял серый сумрак, который сегодня едва ли превратится в настоящий дневной свет: наверное, еще нет десяти, и до почтовой кареты еще по меньшей мере часа четыре. Приезжая за своим половинным жалованием, из которого еще половину он отдавал сестрам, Буш не успевал вернуться в тот же день. Но неожиданно именно эта ежемесячная накладка, означающая лишние траты из и так скудного дохода, стала для него единственным источником радости.

Под теплой тяжестью двух одеял и собственного бушлата Буш привлек спящего Хорнблауэра к себе и поцеловал его между выпирающих лопаток. Возможно, сегодня была первая из длинной череды ночь, когда Хорнблауэр не мерз во сне. Буш чувствовал, какой он теплый от пальцев ног до кончика острого носа, которого Буш едва-едва, чтобы не разбудить, коснулся губами. Его запах действовал на Буша умиротворяюще. Широкой ладонью он чувствовал ребра еще отчетливее, чем месяц назад. Кажется, на них совсем не осталось мяса. 

Горечь и бессильный гнев вновь накатили на Буша. Как сейчас он видел: Хорнблауэр со шпагой в руке, прыгает на палубу «Славы», бросается он в бой с превосходящими силами противника. Бой, который мог окончиться победой или смертью. Хорнблауэр, который неустанно трудился, добиваясь успеха, и, наконец, поставил на карту свою жизнь — этот Хорнблауэр 7 месяцев не получал жалование, гася перерасход за те 3 месяца, когда он считался капитан-лейтенантом. Никто не заслуживал этого назначения больше, чем Хорнблауэр, но он был безроден и беден, его назначение не утвердили — и теперь этот невероятный человек наверняка до конца своих дней останется нищим лейтенантом на половинном жаловании. Вчера, впервые получив это жалование, Хорнблауэр выкупил у старьевщика свой дырявый бушлат. Зима началась полтора месяца назад. Буш попытался сглотнуть, почувствовав, как в нем поднимается ненависть к лордам Адмиралтейства, как она помалу смешивается с яростной похотью, а затем — с нежностью. Эта ядовитая смесь медленно растекалась по телу и мутила мысли.

Он ласково погладил теплый бок и поцеловал его спину чуть выше. Буш чувствовал, как нарастает желание и становится трудно дышать. В горле стоял комок, и он никак не мог от него избавиться и восстановить сбившееся дыхание, прислонившись лбом к костлявому плечу Хорнблауэра. 

Просыпаясь, Хорнблауэр потянулся, напрягая пугающе тощее, горячее и до дрожи желанное тело, и прижался теснее так, что явно должен был чувствовать то, что разбудило Буша. Он улыбался, не открывая глаз, потягивался, с видимым удовольствием двигался навстречу ладони Буша, гладящей его правый бок, грудь, живот, бедро, о кости которого, казалось, можно порезаться.

— Мм… Вам не спится, Уильям? — Буш слышал поддразнивание в его голосе, — Еще совсем темно.

— Светает. Я высплюсь потом, — «Потом, Горацио, когда буду вдали от Вас.»

— Вы всегда превосходно планировали время.

Он повернулся лицом, оказавшись снизу, и Буш против воли улыбнулся в ответ на смешливый взгляд. Хорнблауэр был беспечен, и его веселье было заразительно. Задумавшись, Буш провел пальцем по едва заметному на болезненно-бледном лице шраму на левом виске: Хорнблауэр получил его в своем первом бою восемь лет назад, чудом не потеряв глаз.

«Мир посветлел для меня от ваших слов,» — сказал ему Хорнблауэр 5 месяцев назад, когда отверг предложенные деньги, предпочитая голодать, но не обрекать друга на эту жертву. Для Буша не было затруднением пожертвовать чем-то ради Хорнблауэра — он бы наверняка и не заметил этой жертвы, — и сейчас он отчаянно желал, чтобы мир был светел для Хорнблауэра всегда.

Длинные руки притянули его еще ближе, Хорнблауэр целовал медленно и крепко. Они оба поднаторели в этом в последние месяцы. Его жилистые руки с длинными чуткими пальцами обнимали и гладили алчно, но деликатно: несмотря на то, что прошел почти год, раны беспокоили Буша, и от Хорнблауэра это невозможно было скрыть. Буш с готовностью поддался уверенным прикосновениям. Он лучше других знал, как радостно подчиняться тому, кого любишь и уважаешь, — и что это лишь одна грань удовольствия. В королевском флоте всегда есть старшие и младшие — и только это, а не личные склонности, устанавливает распределение ролей в таких деликатных отношениях, как у них с Хорнблауэром. Сейчас же общие бедность, звание и взаимная приязнь окончательно уравняли их. Едва ли офицеры часто бывают настолько удачливы, чтобы иметь верного друга, равного по званию и разделяющего любовь к подобного рода разнообразию в удовольствии. Такой шанс стремился к нулю, даже если бы за это не вешали.

Невнимательному наблюдателю Хорнблауэр обыкновенно казался меланхоличным. И хотя Буш больше не попадался на этот обман, он вновь был удивлен горячностью и исступленностью своего друга. Собственный сердечный голод нечаянно встретил искреннюю взаимность. Буш яростно тянулся к нему, готовый сожрать, выпить его, впитать в себя — и не мог насытиться, и приходил от этого в отчаяние. Слишком мало отведено времени, слишком тонкие стены; всегда найдется ветер, адмирал или еще какой злой рок, который расшвыряет их раньше, чем они будут готовы отпустить… 

Одна радость: по недосмотру хозяйки Хорнблауэру досталась приличная кровать, которая совсем не скрипела. Одеяла были отброшены, но холодно в нетопленой комнате не было, как если бы их тела все еще хранили жар ямайского полдня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле по поводу половинного жалования то ли Форестер недоговорил, и я не так поняла, то ли он сам знал приблизительно:  
> Матчасть отсюда: http://george-rooke.livejournal.com/299393.html  
> В мирное время офицеры, не занятые на кораблях, получали так называемую «половинную оплату». На самом деле это была далеко не половина той суммы, которую они получали. Так, например, лейтенант, зарабатывавший в море 6 шиллингов в день, по самой низкой ставке на половинном окладе получал… 5 шиллингов в день.  
> Как это действовало? Список лейтенантов крутился около цифры 3000 человек. Первые 300 в этом списке лейтенантов в списке получали… 7 шиллингов в день, то есть больше, чем в море! Эти первые 300 призывались в случае войны во флот в первую очередь.  
> Следующие 700 получали по 6 шиллингов в день, то есть в принципе ту зарплату, которую они получали и на кораблях.  
> Ну и оставшиеся из списка получали 5 шиллингов в день.   
> Изначально половинное жалование выплачивалось раз в полгода, с 1815 года перешли на ежеквартальную оплату.


	2. Вечер в Кингстоне. Март 1802

Сквозь неплотно закрытые ставни падал последний луч раскаленного, как ядро, солнца. Ослепительным клинком он прорезывал душный полумрак комнаты, выдергивая из него отдельные предметы: когда-то синий, поношенный мундир с золоченым капитан-лейтенантским эполетом, белье, черно-красное дерево умывального столика, несколько бутылок, тарелку с недоеденными фруктами.

Но Хорнблауэр скользил взглядом по комнате и не видел ничего. Ему было ослепительно хорошо, сладко до ужаса. Он как будто покачивался в теплых волнах, расходящихся из глубины его тела. В экваториальных водах солнце восходит быстро: первый луч стремительно разливается по гладкой перламутрово-розовой поверхности, чувствительные сердца на миг замирают, — и тут же неизбежно появляется солнце, с жаром и силой заявляя свои права на мир. Удовольствие взорвалось в его теле с теми же приметами, с какими тропическое солнце разрывает ночной мрак. Его волны захлестнули Хорнблауэра с головой, он отстраненно следил как в изнеможении выгибается его шея и поджимаются пальцы на ногах, не в силах понять, утратил ли он чувство собственного тела или, наоборот, чувствует его так остро, как никогда. В этих неизвестных и потому опасных водах его поддерживали надежные руки Буша. Хорнблауэр любил опасности — и как же захватывающе было утопать снова и снова!

Ночной бриз уже шевелил марлевый полог от насекомых, остужая кожу. Несмотря на душную жару, тесные прикосновения к чужому, скользкому от пота телу были приятны. Остро, до щекотки в носу, как от пороховой пыли, пахло потом; к нему примешивались сладковатый запах гниения, нагретого солнцем дерева и груза специй из порта. Хорнблауэр хотел было натянуть простынь, чтобы скрыть свою наготу, такую жалкую рядом с мужественной красотой Буша, но его уже милостиво укутала ночная тень. Он скорее угадывал в полумраке, чем действительно рассматривал лежащего бессилевшего Буша. Его широкую, шумно вздымающуюся, грудь, покрытую старыми и новыми шрамами. Подавляя неловкость и стыд, он много времени потратил на их изучение и теперь знал каждый из них. Знал глазами, пальцами и губами. Его восхищали следы боевой отваги Буша. Дело было не в красоте или уродстве, не в зависти или жалости — эти шрамы вызывали у Хорнблауэра острое возбуждение. И такой же острый стыд за столь непотребные чувства.

Вчера, когда вино было уже выпито, Буш спросил, не знает ли Хорнблауэр анатомического термина «античный торс». Хорнблауэр призвал всю свою невозмутимость и был вознагражден. Он узнал, как доктор Сэнки заверял Буша, что через пару лет белый, идущий крест-накрест рисунок шрамов уже не испортит его «античного торса». После объяснения некоторых особенностей греческой и итальянской культуры неистово краснеющим бывшим учеником классической школы Буш некстати вспомнил, что до «торса» Сэнки имел несчастье назвать его, третьего лейтенанта линейного корабля Его Королевского Величества «Слава», недавно едва героически не погибшего от ран в бою, — ангелочком.

— Ангелочек! — низким голосом едва разборчиво рычал Буш, сжимая кулаки, в то время, как лицо его наливалось кровью, — Мать его каракатица! Да я его нанижу на шпагу, как жирного каплуна, я ему покажу античный торс, грот-брамсель мне… кхм!

Хорнблауэру едва удалось остановить Буша от немедленной дуэли и кровопролития, списав все на глупость, невежество и мещанское панибратство доктора. Он употребил все свое красноречие, и Буш поддался ему; кажется, он больше не чувствовал себя оскорбленным. К утру Хорнблауэр смог отогнать заманчивую идею убийства любителя живой античности и от себя тоже. Он отчасти понимал Сэнки: ему тоже нравилось сильное тело Буша, он завидовал его могучему здоровью и крепким нервам. Широкоплечий, атлетически сложенный Буш казался Голиафом и рождал совершенно языческие желания.

Буш лежал на спине, полуприкрыв глаза. Хорнблауэр коснулся пальцами сухих, очень тонких губ с изысканным очертанием: нижняя губа посередине имеет почти тот же изгиб, что и верхняя. Чуть выдающийся вперед сильный подбородок уравновешивает эту странную изящность на лице Буша. Он улыбался и ловил губами пальцы Хорнблауэра, целуя то кончики, то ладонь. Хорнблауэр ласково гладил худые после болезни щеки и подбородок, покрытые колючей плотной щетиной. Им обоим было не до бритья в эти дни, и губы Буша, как и его собственные, горели и трескались от продолжительных поцелуев. Хорнблауэр впервые поцеловал его губы всего сорок два часа назад, с тех пор они не выходили из этой комнаты.

Их привели сюда сто фунтов призовых денег за захваченные в Самане суда, трехдневный отпуск, предоставленный Бушу Когсхилом, и небольшой выбор сомнительных удовольствий Кингстона. В решающий момент, когда от вина и женского смеха голова совсем кружилась, Буш сказал, что ямайские девки, независимо от цвета кожи, существенно снизят шансы Хорнблауэра дожить до возраста, в котором становятся адмиралами. Хорнблауэр хмыкнул: он видел, как умирают от сифилиса. Впрочем, потом девчонка все же была, одна для них обоих. Ох, должно быть, это будет самое страшное, стыдное и сладкое воспоминание Хорнблауэра — о том, как ямайская девка учила их тому, о чем и мыслить невозможно, не сгорая при этом от стыда и желания.

Но сначала было решено просто переночевать здесь же, где ужинали и пили. Все началось с натужной шутки, неловкого поцелуя и еще более неловких, но и более страстных взаимных ласк. Больше всего Хорнблауэр боялся, что его желания вызовут у Буша презрение или ранят его гордость. Но неожиданно его острое влечение нашло в Буше взаимность. Когда они протрезвели, то боялись заговорить — и боялись отпустить друг друга.

В носу щекотало, как будто он вдохнул перца или пороха. Хорнблауэр громко чихнул.

— Будь здоров, — прошептал Буш. Помедлил немного и позвал, — Горацио?

— М? — отозвался он, устраиваясь на спине.

— Нет, ничего, — быстро ответил Буш, приподнялся, шутливо поцеловал в кончик носа и устроил голову на его плече. Кудрявые волосы коснулись носа Хорнблауэра, он фыркнул и запустил в них руку, убирая от своего лица. Другой рукой он покрепче прижал Буша.

С утренним бризом «Возмездие» отбудет в Англию. Но на борту будет уже другой Хорнблауэр.


End file.
